


things you can't erase

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: AAside Rarepair Week, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Twincest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kanata goes looking for his soulmate's mark.
Relationships: Nijo Kanata/Nijo Haruka
Kudos: 22
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	things you can't erase

**Author's Note:**

> Look its been awhile and KanaHaru is a technically rarepair OK!! (Please read the tags)

Ever since Kanata was born, his twin was next to him. They were two halves of a whole, the only two people in the world that could truly understand each other. When people looked at Kanata, they didn't realize the things he was capable of, the things he wanted - but Haruka could tell with a single glance. His eyes filled with disgust, reading every bit of Kanata's soul like it was a trashy tabloid. Yet, Kanata knew exactly what Haruka wanted from him, too, the things he would never admit to another person. Not even to himself.

Ever since his own mark lit up his skin, proudly declaring that his body belonged to his older brother, Kanata knew that they were destined to be together forever. Soulmarks were two of a kind, a matching set just like them, so Kanata didn't need to see Haruka's left hip for confirmation. But that didn't mean he didn't want to see it. In fact, Kanata wanted to see it so badly he couldn't help himself.

The day came when Kanata found Haruka asleep in the common area, having dozed off while watching something on the television. It was a shock to him that Haruka would leave himself so defenseless, but he immediately jumped at the opportunity to finally see what Haruka was so desperate to hide from everyone.

Carefully, Kanata lifted up the corner of Haruka's shirt, pulling and pulling until finally, the top of his hip was revealed -

Kanata's breath stopped for a moment. Then, he had to cover his mouth to stop the burst of laughter threatening to break free from his throat. A shudder shot through his body, looking at the scorched, scarred skin where Haruka's soulmark should be.

Kanata knew that it wasn't so simple for soulmarks to fade away, that despite injury or loss, the marks would return. For the dark blotch on Haruka's hip to look the way it did, raised and ridged and jagged, Kanata could only imagine how many times the skin had been destroyed. Burned, slashed, scraped off, all in an attempt to rub away the fact that they were meant for each other. It stung, a little. But it made him feel good that Haruka was hurting each time he tried to get away from him, too - if only physically.

"Ah..."

Looking closer, there was a portion of the healing skin that was slightly off-color, brighter. If Kanata squinted and turned his head, he could just barely read it. A single kanji: Kanata.

Kanata grinned to himself, stroking his own matching mark and feeling it tingle in connection with Haruka's. "Poor, poor Big bro. No matter how much you fight it, you'll always be mine."


End file.
